Like I Can
by Sarmaren
Summary: After Smooth Criminal Sebastian just has to have Santana so he bends her over one of the chairs to fuck her, except she doesn't want to take it from behind, and in fact she doesn't want to be on the bottom at all. Fill from GKM.


**Like I can**

 **Prompt:** **So here are the specifics of what I'd like, but if you're inspired by the song but not my particular prompt, please go search for some of the older ones and fill one of those! (I think at least a couple are general enough that you could write just about anything.)** **  
** **Want:** **  
** **-After the song, Sebastian just has to have Santana so he bends her over one of the chairs to fuck her.** **  
** **-Dubcon because he doesn't ask first, but it turns out Santana wants it too** **  
** **-Except she doesn't want to take it from behind, and in fact she doesn't want to be on the bottom at all, so she struggles to get on top and ride him** **  
** **-I'd like it to go back and forth as far as who's on top** **  
** **-Lots of mutual snark and taunting** **  
** **Bonuses:** **  
** **-Everything is bareback  
-At some point Santana rides Sebastian's face, "making" him eat her out ****  
****-At some point Sebastian gets his dick in Santana's ass** **  
** **-The loser has to be beg the winner to let him/her come. (I'm okay with one of them not getting to come at all.)** **  
** **-The cello guys are there watching the whole time. They don't actually join in, though Seb & San can acknowledge their presence, maybe talk to/about them a bit. Also please have a little bit of their reactions. ****  
****DNW:** **  
** **-Actual noncon, though of course some of the positions/acts might not be of each character's choosing. You could maybe have the cello guys ask Santana if she needs help and have her say no, but from then on know that things won't really get out of control because they're willing to step in if she wants them to.**

 _Kinks: Dubcon, rough, infidelity, rough, anal, oral, cumplay, orgasm control (slightly), hatesex,_ _exhibitionism_

 **Authors Note: Another fill for and exchange I did with Creamyfilling, you should really read the fill she did for me,** **Impress Me** **(if you haven't already) because it so, so good! I'm really not happy with this but it's long overdue so... I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

They were close, too close really. Sebastian could feel her breath against his face and just barely feel her chest grace his with every intake of air she took. There was something in her eyes, and he was sure it matched in his, something almost primal. The song was over and he could see the cellists start to pack up in the corner of his eye. Then Santana opened her mouth, once again wanting to push his buttons.

"I was better." She shrugged and something snapped in him. Who the hell did she think she was, strutting in to _his_ school, challenging _him_ and then proceeding to antagonize him? His hands gripped her shoulders tight and for a second he saw something resembling uncertainty in her eyes but it quickly changed back to confidence. Sebastian turned her around forcefully and pressed himself close to her back.

"You weren't even close." He breathed against her ear before pushing her forward against the back of one of the many chairs there. Santana was struggling the entire way, her arms bent uncomfortable behind her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She could feel him pressing against her backside and it caused her to move forward as she tried to get away from his strong hold. There wasn't really much space to move and soon she found herself pressed between him and the back of one of the chairs.

"This little game of cat and mouse is over Lopez." He moved one hand up her back, still keeping her a firm hold on her arms with the other, and pushed her forward with a grip around the back of her neck. He heard the button on her jacket snap and shoot to the floor. "Take it off."

Santana was trying to break free, ignoring the heat that was spreading over her body as his big hands pushed her in whatever position he wanted her in. The back rest was pushing against her ribcage, both hurting and making it hard to breath as his weight pushed against her.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that when you're holding my arms behind my fucking back?" She chuckled when she felt him loosen his hold but still kept her pushed down with the hand on her neck. Still, she removed her jacket, with some difficulty due to the position, but soon enough the material was on the floor.

"Feel like a man now?" Santana knew that the impossible small black dress she had worn underneath (one of Brittany's favorites) was hiking up around her thighs and the guys standing sort of awkwardly watching them were given a great view of her tits almost spilling out, the lack of a bra making the possibility very real. And damn if it didn't turn her on being watched like this. Sebastian must have noticed too, because his hand was creeping up her inner thigh as he snickered and Santana had to admit she was surprised, she didn't think he had it in him.

Sebastian pressed his hips against her fleshy bottom, he was growing harder the more that ridiculous tight dress was riding up and with a almost inaudible growl he pushed up the black fabric over her hips. The red thong stood out against her tan skin and he licked his lips subconsciously.

"My my, did you dress this pretty for me? Or were you planning on visiting that pretty little blonde bimbo you call a girlfriend after?" He started to undo his slacks with one hand, the other only tightening his hold as she struggled. Her arms were flailing, trying to get him away from her but kept missing him. He was stronger than he looked.

"Don't talk about her." Santana panted, the pressure from the chair against her was starting to affect her. When she heard the zipper of his pants she tried to kick against him but missed and almost lost her balance.

"I don't really think you're in any position to argue." Sebastian smirked as his pants fell around his ancles together with his boxers and quickly after his blazer and shirt. He quickly gripped the underwear and ripped them off her and he could have sworn he heard a moan leaving the latina. He made a mental note to take the ruined material with him before running a finger through her folds. He wasn't surprised when he found her already wet. He circled her clit a couple of times and grinned when she pushed back against him.

"I've barely touched you and you're already soaked. I thought you were in to pussy now." He moved so his dick were in aligned with her pussy but still keeping a tiny bit of space between them.

"And I thought you were in to dick but here you are..." Santana's words caught in her throat as she was suddenly filled to the brim by his cock. He pushed deep inside of her and the shock caused her to freeze in place.

"Holy shit you're tight." Sebastian groaned as her walls fluttered and clenched trying to accommodate the sudden intrusion. "Guess you really haven't had dick in a while." He let go of her neck, taking advantage of her stuntedness and removed her dress completely. The hat and dress landed on a chair beside them. He gripped her arms behind her back again, holding them tight with one hand and grabbing her thick hair with the other.

Once Santana had gathered her bearings she was yanked almost completely upright by the hold of her hair. She was moving against him, meeting his every thrust as he kept trying to hold her still.

Sebastian licked the side of her neck as he thrusted with steady deep strokes. He made sure to keep her in place the more she fought him.

"You're not in charge here." He grunted as his movements picked up slightly.

"Oh fuck." She squeezed her eyes shut as Sebastian suddenly found that one spot inside of her that almost always made her tremble. She grinded the best she could, not wanting him to think that he was in control, because really Santana was always in control no matter what this stupid fucker tried to prove. His thrusts were deep inside of her, the sound of their bodies crashing together made a rhythmic slapping sound around the room.

"You think this makes you a man? Fucking me in front of those two? You're a joke." She panted and felt his tugging on her hair only got harder and harder until suddenly he let her go.

"If you think your pathetic words have any affect on me you're wrong." His voice was darker than usual. Deciding he'd had enough he pushed her to the floor and snickered when she fell to her hands and knees with a grunt. Sebastian was about to take his position behind her, getting on his knees when she suddenly turned around and pushed him back hard. He fell back with a dull thud on the hard floor and before Sebastian even registered what happened Santana was straddling him.

She sunk down on his dick with a happy sigh. She planted her hands on his chest both to keep him down and so she could lift herself up easier. When she looked down at his face and was met with an annoyed expression she let out a little laugh.

"Look at that, taken down by a girl." She moved up and down faster and made sure to squeeze his length tight.

Sebastian couldn't help the whimper that left his lips as she squeezed around him and the feeling made him just rest back for a moment, enjoying the tight wetness around him. He looked down at where their bodies met, his shiny cock kept disappearing inside the girl and he wondered how he could even fit in there.

Santana enjoyed that she didn't have to struggle and just have her way with him, if she was being honest that was probably what gave her more pleasure than actually having his dick inside of her. Even though that felt pretty great too. As she kept riding him she could hear moans from behind her and she would be surprised if the cellist weren't fucking each other by now. She moved herself up on her feet as her knees started to ache from the hard floor. This way she could move up and down on him both faster and with longer strokes. She groaned loudly as she kept bouncing on his cock.

Sebastian watched her tits as she rode him in bliss but he was getting bored. As Santana closed her eyes and moaned he moved in to a sitting position and tried to push her on her back. He got up on his knees but she was too fast and her hands landed on the floor with her feet on either side of him. The position felt pretty fucking great though and he could fuck into her fast like this.

"Stay like this." He gruffed out as he started moving shallowly.

"Getting too tired to fight me?" She panted back as she started to ride him in their new position

"More like saving energy." 

Sebastian stood on his knees and leaned back on his arms as Santana rode him, her body in a similar position. Her hands were planted firmly on the floor behind her and her feet on either side of his hips as she moved herself back and forth. She smirked as Sebastian's eyes hooded and then closed completely as she moved on top of him. Santana moved one hand down her body to rub her clit, silently thanking Sue for her strength as more weight was put on her other arm. But she didn't stop even as her muscles were starting to burn, it felt way to good to stop.

She could feel the heat in her stomach intensify with every stroke, their position caused his dick to hit places she didn't even know existed. She saw the cellist behind Sebastian and she moaned when she realized that they were jerking of as they watched them. She bit down on her bottom lip and winked at them before returning her attention on Sebastian. She watched his cock disappear in to her and she groaned as sweat were starting to cover her body.

"Fuck, that feels good." He breathed out. His dick was shiny with her wetness and her tight walls were so tight and wet around him.

Sebastian watched as her breast bounced with every movement while her eyes were trained on their joined bodies. He thrusted up against her every time she came grinded down and the little moans he got was enough of a reward to him. He could already feel his orgasm approaching and he wanted more than anything to shoot his load deep inside of her. He could see her body shaking, if it was from pleasure, her muscles giving in or both he wasn't sure but he used it to his advantage and easily pushed her back.

He immediately laid down on top of her and wasted no time and started to thrust in to her as fast as he could. His lips found one of her nipples and he bit down hard, making sure to leave a mark.

"Oh my god." Santana whimpered as she arched up against him. She pushed her breasts up in his face and her nails left angry red lines over his should and back. "Fuck, faster." She breathed out against his ear before biting the lobe.

Sebastian knew he was nearing the end, is balls tightening and breathing ragged.

"I'm gonna cum." He hissed when her nails dug in deeper in his skin.

"Don't you fucking dare." She hiked her legs up around his hips making up go even deeper in her. "I'll kill you." Her orgasm was close, she just needed him to hold on a little longer.

Sebastian didn't even pretend to care about what she wanted. He picked up his pace even more, he would be surprised if Santana didn't have burns on her lower back after they were done. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He bit down on her neck as he released deep inside of her, his cum shooting in thick ropes and filling her up. Once he was done he collapsed on top of her completely spent.

"What the hell?!" Santana pushed him off and watched as he rolled to the side. "Are you serious!?" Her eyes shot daggers at him as she felt her orgasm slipping further and further away and his jizz starting to leak out of her. As he laid there with closed eyes she got an idea in her frustrated haze. She pushed herself up on all fours and with quick movements she positioned her center over his face, her face toward the cellist so she could steady herself on his chest.

"You're gonna fucking make me cum." She ordered and lowered herself before he had the chance to argue.

Sebastian tried to push her off of him, but her thighs squeezed his head and he was already tired after their frantic fucking. She was grinding down on his face and he could barely breath. Deciding that doing what she wanted was better than dying from suffocation he begrudgingly started to suck lightly on her clit. He could smell her arousal, and taste her and himself on her folds. The low groan deep in his throat hopefully went unnoticed by the latina.

When Santana felt his tongue on her clit and then dipping inside of her she stopped grinding and lifted up, making it easier for the boy to breathe. She let out a happy sigh as the heat in her stomach started to build up again and she knew that it wouldn't take much until she finally got her orgasm. She leaned forward a bit more, steadying herself on his hip with one and and the other played with her breast. Sebastian's tongue was moving deep inside of her and his hands held on to her hips to keep her in place. Santana could feel her orgasm approaching rapidly, who knew that Smythe actually knew how to eat pussy?

He could feel her hips jerking slightly and he held back a chuckle. Instead he moved one of his hands and gathered some wetness on his fingers while sucking on her clit. As he heard Santana moaning something resembling his name he pushed one wet finger deep in her ass.

The sudden intrusion caused Santana to orgasm. She felt him quickly push another finger inside her and the pain mixed with the pleasure of his tongue on her clit made her scream out and she fell down, barely catching herself before slamming face first on Sebastian's now hardening dick.

Sebastian kept moving his fingers even as her hips jerked away from his touch. When she leaned over him, he moved his body to the side making her fall off. He wiped his face clear of their joined juices and stood up.

"Get me hard." He lifted her to her knees and pushed his dick in her mouth as she was about to say something that probably would annoy him. He held her head still as he started moving his hips, fucking her face as his cock got harder and harder. Sebastian heard the door open and looked up, scared that it would be one of the teachers. He breathe out a sigh of relieve when he saw Trent and Jeff's nosy faces peek through the door, Santana's screaming must have tipped them off. Sebastian grinned at them as he kept fucking the latina's face and the boys quickly disappeared through the door again. He was moving fast and he could hear her gag but didn't relent until saliva was dripping down her chin.

"Fucking asshole." She panted when her mouth was finally empty as she wiped her chin.

"Is that supposed to hurt my feelings?" He laid down on his back and spread his legs slightly, never taking his eyes off hers. "Jump on."

Santana knew that he was up to something, letting her take control but she was still turned on and her body was screaming for another orgasm. She got between his legs, face away from him and her legs under his. She knew the position would give him a great view of her pussy and ass and it felt amazing for her. She was kneeling and brazing herself on her upper arms as she sunk down on him. She was still sensitive after her orgasm so her movements were slow but deep, his dick disappearing to the hilt every time she came down.

Sebastian leaned on his elbows as he watched her ass and how his dick stretched her dripping and slightly swollen pussy. Her asshole was still tight but his fingers had loosened her up slightly. Deciding that he wanted that ass too he spit on his fingers and quickly pushed two fingers inside her ass.

"Shit." She moaned as his fingers found their way deep in her eyes. She loved anal, always had (if done right) and Sebastian seemed to know exactly what he was doing. She kept up her grinding and moaned as her asshole adjusted to the intrusion and she could feel his fingers start to move.

"Look at that, loving it in every hole." Sebastian taunted as he noticed her movements quickening.

"Tell me, how does it feel almost having control?" She replied back breathlessly "I mean, you obviously are a bottom and you need to fuck a girl to even have a chance to be on top." She almost regretted the words as Sebastian quickly pushed another finger in roughly, her asshole not ready for the stretch.

"Shut up." He moved his fingers in and out before removing them completely. He spit on his fingers again and used it as lubrication.

"Ha, great comeback." She chuckled. As much as Santana enjoyed their little bickering match, she was glad that his response made it easy for her not to reply with much else. It was getting hard to concentrate on words when the heat in her stomach was starting to build again. She pushed herself up and started play with her clit. Her fingers rubbing the nub in tight circles.

Sebastian quickly grabbed her black hair as she sat up more, forcing her back to arch and his dick to fuck into her deeper.

"You're not coming until I tell you." He made sure his voice was dark as he started to push up against her. He removed his fingers and smiled like a cheshire cat when he saw the slightly gaping hole. The edges were a little red and he couldn't wait any longer until he was buried in that as.

"Fuck you." Santana could feet the orgasm getting closer and the thought of him finishing himself off without her getting hers again only made her more determined to get off. Suddenly Sebastian let go of her hair and instead he grabbed her hips so hard she was sure she would have bruises and he lifted her off him. She let out a dissatisfied moan as her pussy clenched around nothing but it quickly changed when she could feel the head of his cock against her asshole.

While holding her hips still with his tight grip he pushed his hips up at the same time he guided her down and soon he felt his swollen cockhead pop in to her ass.

"Holy mother of..." Sebastian mumbled as he watched his dick disappeared in to the latina. The walls were tight and he could see her asshole clenching as she was adjusting to his size. When Santana had his entire length inside her he couldn't help but groan applicatively.

"Fuck this feels good." It was hurting and burning and Santana loved it, the pleasure quickly overpowering the pain and she started to move slowly and her fingers once again found her clit. As the pain subsided she picked up her pace even more until she was riding him as fast as she could. She could feel one of Sebastian's hands move up her back and it didn't really surprise her when he once against grabbed her hair tightly and she was yanked back. It seemed like one of his favorite things to do. The pain in her scalp shot right down to her center and only brought her closer to orgasm.

"You gonna cum?" Sebastian watched as Santana's body became slightly uncoordinated and her moans louder. "You wanna come in front of them again?" He looked over at the cellists, one was sitting in a chair with his own jizz over his hand while the other was still furiously jerking off.

Once Santana was reminded that she was being watched she could only feel the band tighten and she nodded against his hold. She was prepared for her body to ride right in to bliss but then suddenly Sebastian's stupid hand was around her waist and grabbed her hand, holding it away from her pussy, almost stopping the orgasm in it's tracks.

"You wanna come you're going to fucking bounce on my cock until I let you." Sebastian was sitting up more. He let go of her hair and leaned back on his hand as the other kept a firm hold on her wrist.

"Oh yeah?" Santana knew that he couldn't see the smile on her face but she didn't care "You do realize that I've got two hands right?" She moved her other hand down between her legs and started to rub her clit quickly but she didn't move above him. Fuck him for thinking that he controlled her pleasure.

When Sebastian saw her other hand move down and then heard the little sigh that left her, he had enough. He pushed her forward, probably with a little too much force but he didn't care. Santana landed on her hands and knees and Sebastian was quick to move behind her, immediately pushing his dick in her ass again.

Santana pushed back the best she could against him but she was slipping, the sweat on her body and polished floor making her slide forward. She kept her fingers on her clit, her orgasm so close she could taste it and with Sebastian's hard thrusts she knew she would be coming withing moments.

He was sweating, panting and grunting loudly. Santana's soft behind pressed against his pelvis and she was so unbelievably tight even though her asshole had adjusted. He knew he would come soon, his balls tingling and jerks getting erratic against her.

"Come." He couldn't really get anything else out because Santana was clenching so hard around him that he could barely move. She came with some curses and whimpers as her entire body shook and Sebastian had to hold her hips tight to keep her from falling down completely.

Santana's pussy was still clenching around nothing when her upper body fell to the floor and she felt like everything was spinning.

"Fuck I want to feel you come in my ass." She wasn't sure he heard her, her voice raspy and quiet after all her screaming and moaning but Sebastian started to move faster and she was pretty sure he moaned her name.

Sebastian's cock throbbed and his balls kept tightening until he shot his warm come in thick white ropes deep inside her ass. His dick flooded her ass until he was completely empty and then collapsed against her back.

They stayed like that for a while, both trying to catch their breath and wrap their heads around what just happened until Santana nudged him off of her. She got up and collected her clothes, ignoring the three men staring at her. When she was completely dressed and had reached the door she turned around and looked right at Sebastian who had only gotten his boxers on.

"I was still better."


End file.
